Conventionally, when a user intends to adjust an operating frequency of a memory of an electronic device such as a laptop computer, a desktop computer, or a mobile phone, the user has to turn off the electronic device, and then restart it to enter a setup interface. Then the user can adjust and save the frequency of the memory. Subsequently, the electronic device should be restart again to cause the memory operating at a new frequency.
During researching, the inventor found that the conventional approach has following defects:
1. Restart of the electronic device is required for adjusting the frequency of the memory, the adjustment is not achievable when the electronic device is in operating status, and the process of adjustment is tediously long;
2. The adjustment is implemented by the user manually and thus is not convenient or intelligent;
3. The adjustment is complex so that it is only suitable for professionals (for example, a professional maintainer of the device) rather than common users.